


Bajo la puesta del sol naranja

by Jewell01



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Dracula es un buen padre, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Female Harry, Harry is daughter of Dracula, Reincarnation, Romance, aún no me decido por el emparejamiento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewell01/pseuds/Jewell01
Summary: Cuando Harry despertó en un nuevo cuerpo para darse cuenta de que ahora era la hija del Conde Drácula y su amante humano, sabía que ahora no tendría que esperar a los 11 para que todo se valla al infierno.Bueno, al menos, su hermano mayor era un panquesito de azúcar.AU donde Harry renace en Castlevania como la hija menor de Dracula y Lisa.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Kudos: 10





	Bajo la puesta del sol naranja

Harry no recordaba mucho desde que nació en este nuevo mundo.

Recordaba claramente haber muerto, pero no sin antes llevarse al bastardo con cara de serpiente de Voldemort con él.

Para que no dijeran que Harry Potter no podía guardar rencor ¡Ja!

Harry ciertamente esperaba reencontrarse con su familia, ver a su padrino y sus amigos.

Él esperaba verlos a todos.

Sin embargo ¿Cuándo salen las cosas como él lo desea?

* * *

Volvió a nacer una fría noche de Julio, rodeado de calidez y lágrimas de felicidad su nueva familia.

Harry lloró a todo pulmón esa noche.

Porque, qué clase de explicación por las bolas de merlín era _‘‘mi maestro no puede morir así, diviértete’’_ antes de que un espectro envuelto en negro lo empujara a un hueco sin fondo ante las despedidas alegres de su familia y amigos fallecidos diciendo que no lo querían ver tan pronto en este lugar y que lo estarían esperando.

¡Maldita seas, muerte!

* * *

Porque, por supuesto, al parecer ni siquiera renaciendo como la hija del sangriento conde Drácula decía a gritos lo suficiente que ella era especial, tenía que nacer como una humana completa.

Una humana.

HU-MA-NA

Pero con colmillos.

Si la vida le estaba jugando una broma, Harry no se estaba divirtiendo.

La principal sospecha surgió desde muy temprana edad o más bien, desde su nacimiento, Lisa, su madre, había sido la primera en sospechar.

Cuando Adrian había nacido aunque lloraba a todo pulmón, su piel había sido como el mármol, fría y muy pálida, casi como la de una estatua, muy parecida a la de Drácula.

Mientras que la de Harry (Ahora Henrietta Lalonde Tepes, quien diría que sería nombrada con una versión femenina de su nombre anterior, eh…) cuando nació, fue roja, arrugada y en general más como una uva pasa como todos los niños humanos recién nacidos normales.

A pesar de sus sospechas, sus queridos nuevos padres no se arriesgaron a exponer al sol a su bebé recién nacido, eran buenos padres de hecho, muy buenos y con cerebro si el propio Harry lo podía decir.

La segunda sospecha vino a los 4 meses luego de su nacimiento, Harry no estaba creciendo a una velocidad loca como lo hizo su hermano mayor, de hecho, seguía siendo un pequeño bulto de carne llorón que se hacía encima.

(Años después, Harry juraría que trataría de suprimir esos primeros meses traumatizantes donde tuvo que alimentarse del pecho de su madre.)

Las sospechas sin embargo, se atenuaron al cumplir su séptimo mes de vida y con ello, vino la dentición.

Lo primero en aparecer, fueron colmillos, pequeños y agudos colmillos que Harry podía jurar que aparecieron de la nada.

Eso no era normal maldita sea.

Tal vez todos los dhampir crecen de manera diferente, había teorizado su nueva madre, la ceja alzada con la que su nuevo padre miraba a Harry como si fuera la cosa más extraña y curiosa con la que se había llegado a topar había logrado que Harry metiera su regordetas manos en su nariz.

¡No fue a propósito! ¡Enserio no lo fue!

O al menos, la primera vez no lo fue…

Lo siguiente al parecer fue la comida, o al menos, con lo que trataron de alimentarla.

Le dieron SANGRE, SANGRE MALDITA SEA.

Escupió el líquido rojo ante la mirada sorprendida de su familia y luego, bueno, luego lloró.

Lloró como banshee durante todo el día, y toda la noche, solo para estar seguro, de que sintieron su disgusto.

No la volvieron a tratar de alimentar con sangre otra vez.

Al menos descubrieron que disfrutaba del puré de manzana.

La gota que colmó el vaso, o más bien, la que revelo a sus padres que Harry no era un vampiro o un damphir normal, fue principalmente, porque al parecer Harry no exploto en mil pedacitos de cenizas cuando accidentalmente se expuso a la luz.

¡Ni siquiera una sola roncha!

Ante la mirada en pánico de su madre, Harry jugo felizmente llevando sus regordetas manos contra el brillante vidrio de la ventana que reflejaba el sol donde antes había estado una gruesa cortina.

* * *

Estaba muy lejos de ser como su padre o su madre, en el infierno, estaba muy lejos de ser incluso como su hermano.

Ella no era un vampiro como su nuevo papá, el sol ni siquiera irritaba su piel, no necesitaba beber sangre, necesitaba dormir sus diez horas diarias y ciertamente no podía moverse locamente rápido como él (Harry juraría que sufrió un pre infarto la primera vez que él había aparecido de la nada frente a su cuna).

No era completamente humana como su nueva mamá, es verdad, tenía la piel cálida y suave como ella, nada parecido a la piel de mármol de su padre y su hermano, sin embargo, Harry tenía colmillos y era ligeramente más fuerte que un humano de su edad promedio.

Ciertamente no era un damphir como su hermano, el cual compartía más rasgos vampíricos que humanos con sus progenitores.

Harry mordió distraídamente un trocito de manzana, mientras miraba como su madre trabajar en descubrir nuevas formas en las que la medicina podría ayudar a las personas en sus diferentes dolencias, como incluso, podría llegar a salvarles la vida.

Su nueva madre era ciertamente, una mujer muy inteligente.

* * *

Los 3 primeros años de su vida fueron buenos, su madre era una mujer cariñosa y atenta, con mil y un nuevas ideas en su mente científica, su padre si bien era grande, oscuro y un poco aterrador, la cargaba con una pequeña sonrisa amorosa y la llamaba ‘‘su pequeña princesa’’ mientras la paseaba por el gran castillo en el cual al parecer vivían.

Su hermano mayor por otro lado, bueno, su hermano era un panquesito dulce, con grandes sonrisas y grandes ojos dorados, llevándola de un lado a otro diciendo ‘‘pequeña hermana’’ ‘‘pequeña hermana’’ y colocando flores en su cabecita y en el borde de su cuna, lo suficientemente cerca como para que logre verlas con su limitada vista de bebé pero no lo suficiente como para que logre agarrarlas.

Chico inteligente.

Durante tres años, su vida continuo normal, o al menos tan normal como puede llegar a ser teniendo en cuenta que es hija del llamado ‘‘Rey de los vampiros’’, ella aprendió a caminar (Maldición ¡Sí!), ya podía hablar más que solo balbuceos ininteligibles.

Y ciertamente, ahora ya no necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño.

Uh, uh, ¡gracias por las pequeñas misericordias Merlín!

Y entonces cumplió 4, y fue cuando su magia decidió que era hora de manifestarse.

* * *

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H3Mlahvg4NYgN7EQhvLfD-MlKMoD2PgR/view?usp=sharing>

**_Me tomo 2 días para hacer esta cosa, aunque use base ggg_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ando un poco inspirada por Castlevania, aún me duele la muerte de Lisa y Dracula ;v;  
> En otras noticias, Harry esta un poco confundido en cuanto a como dirigirse a si mismo, es consciente de que nació de nuevo como una niña pero su mente (aunque borrosa) lo hace pensar en ella como un niño.  
> by, Jewell


End file.
